overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Regency Council
Regency Council (摂政会) is the Dwarf Kingdom's governing body that effectively rules the nation. Background The Dwarf Kingdom was originally ruled by the Dwarven Royal Family. However, two hundred years ago when the Evil Deities attacked the ancient dwarf capital of Feo Berkana, many members of the royalty perished. The last survivor heeding the call to arms against this threat decided to leave his kingdom and join the fight to vanquish the Evil Deities. Before departing, he left the Regency Council to rule in his stead.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves It is composed of eight figures that represent vital functions of the nation.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Regency Council welcomed the delegation from the Sorcerer Kingdom, led by its sovereign, Ainz Ooal Gown. The Sorcerer King, wishing to open trade relations between their two nations, offered them undead labor, exotics foodstuffs, wine, and military aid. In exchange, the dwarves would provide their ore and craftsmanship. One element that interested the dwarves was the military support which their country was in dire needed due to the Quagoa invasion. The Sorcerer King offered to lend his personal support to suppress the Quagoa, in exchange for the dwarven runesmiths. The Council held a private session to deliberate the negotiations. Majority of the Council wanted to reject the offer of the Sorcerer King, due to their prejudice against the undead. However, the Dwarf Commander and Merchant's Guildmaster managed to convince them that the Kingdom needed the aid of the Sorcerer Kingdom. In addition, it was concluded that the dwarves would not be endangered as long as they remained useful, putting their fear at ease. All except the Forgemaster agreed to the arrangement. They also agreed to hand over the runesmiths to the Sorcerer Kingdom and open trade relations with it. They requested the Sorcerer King that inspectors be allowed to investigate the work conditions of the runesmiths to ensure their treatment to which Ainz wholeheartedly agreed.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation The Regency Council faced another crisis when one of their member, the Forgemaster had disappeared with a strange metal given to him by Ainz. The Council feared heavy repercussions from the Sorcerer King should he learn of this breach of trust. To appease him, the Councillors offered three sets of armor to compensate for the ingot. To their relief, the Sorcerer King accepted, seeing it as reasonable. The rest of the Council later joined in the festivities of a banquet prepared by the Sorcerer King for the runesmiths.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Strength The Regency Council is the highest authority in the Dwarf Kingdom. All decisions that affect the nation are made here, though it does have shortcomings. Due to the number of representatives, each with the own agendas, deliberations in the council are long and tedious so no decisive actions can be taken immediately. Known Members * Commander-in-Chief * Forgemaster (Abandoned Post) * Merchant's Guildmaster * Master of Caves and Mines * Cabinet Secretary * High Priest of Earth * Director of Food Production * Brewmaster Trivia * During council meetings, each Councillor takes turns leading. References }} Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Political Groups Category:Council Groups Category:Dwarf Kingdom